


тαттσσ

by Laeana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Angst and Feels, Comfort, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Soulmates, Trust Issues
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: La destinée. Drôle de mot pas vrai ?C'est pourtant ce terme qui semble réunir nos huit protagonistes.Amusant quand on sait que Memphis ne croit plus aux âmes-sœurs et se retrouve face à Houssem.
Relationships: Ezgjan Alioski/Pablo Hernández, Houssem Aouar/Memphis Depay, Kylian Mbappé/Neymar, Sergio Agüero/Leroy Sané
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Prélude

Juste un petit message à faire passer dès le début.

C'est une fiction spéciale puisque les chapitres alternent le point de vue à chaque fois.

Et c'est un honneur de dire que c'est ... une collaboration !

Écrite avec ce le génialissime [Si_Grimm](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Si_Grimm) de Wattpad !

Le premier chapitre est de lui, le deuxième de moi et ainsi de suite, vous verrez.


	2. 1 - ħoussem

**by** **[Si_Grimm](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Si_Grimm) **

Il était une fois, un mec. Un mec tout juste âgé de vingt ans et étudiant dans l'école des beaux-arts à Paris. Un mec qui a grandit dans la banlieue Lyonnaise, élevé par une mère célibataire et son grand-père qui était son seul repère paternel, sa seule représentation masculine. Son père ? Il ne le connaissait pas. Et honnêtement, il s'en fous.

Ce mec là, dans la nuit noire et froide, se baladait en laissant traîner derrière lui une odeur d'herbe, très forte, mais si apaisante. Une source de chaleur qui le rendait aérien. Une dernière taffe et son chichon se finit, les cendres brûlantes atterrissant à ses pieds. Il soupire, agacé. Il venait de le rouler ! D'un geste buté, il le jette dans une poubelle accrochée à un tronc d'arbre et enfonce ses mains dans la poche de son sweat, rabaissant sa capuche sur sa tête et augmente le son qui jouait dans ses oreilles. Le vent froid qui souffle sur son visage et blesse ses joues et son nez ne le dérange pas, au contraire, ça lui rappelle son vivant. Il marche dans les rues de la capitale illuminées par les réverbères. La tête haute et se balançant au rythme des notes, le regard perdu dans les chimères, ses pieds se croisants et décroisants en un pas de danse, ils ralentissent pour faire face à un mur. Un mur brun, en brique, nu et amer. Son esprit songe-creux se mit à travailler sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, créant milles et une spéculation pour la renaissance de cette façade plantée là, au milieu du quartier, ne servant pas à grand chose. Il était caché dans la noirceur, collé à deux immeubles et supportait le poids des petits délinquants qui y fumaient et buvaient toute la sainte journée. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean et le déverrouilla pour capturer l'image. Les jeunes hommes là-bas n'étaient pas si inutile. Ils apportaient un petit quelque chose bien à eux à la photographie.

La fumée qui sortit de sa bouche en lâchant un petit soupire le rappela au présent et il se dépêcha de rentrer. Il était tard, très tard et il avait dû rester plus longtemps que d'habitude à la boutique. Ses amis avaient voulu l'attendre, mais il a insisté pour qu'ils rentrent à la maison.

Il posa à peine le pied dans l'appartement et retira son manteau qu'une masse lui sauta dessus, l'allongeant au sol.

\- Enfin tu es là ! On s'est inquiété pour toi tu sais !

La surprise passée, il referma son emprise sur le corps chaud contre le sien froid, profitant pour partager sa température.

Des pas de course résonnèrent jusqu'à eux.

\- Vous faites quoi au sol ? Levez-vous bande d'idiot !

Ils se tournent vers le métis qui roula des yeux avant de disparaître dans le salon. Le brésilien rit en se relevant et tendit sa main que son ami attrapa fermement, lui offrant un petit sourire et avec une traction, il se retrouva sur pied. Il partit rapidement dans sa chambre se débarrasser de ses affaires, puis rejoignit ses colocataires installés dans le salon, assis sur le canapé autour de boîtes de pizza.

\- On mange gras ce soir !, fit-il remarquer, moqueur en s'asseyant à côté de Neymar qui s'élança pour attraper une part.

\- Pas envie de cuisiner aujourd'hui., répondit Leroy d'une voix nonchalante. Si faible et rompu, il a l'air dépressif et ses amis l'ont remarqués depuis quelque temps. Ils ne savaient pas qui est l'autre personne, un homme ou une femme, mais ils voient bien que cette relation le rendait cafardeux. Rien qu'à voir sa chambre et ça en disait long sur sa pensée. Toute personne proche de Leroy sait que l'état dans laquelle se trouve cette pièce correspond à son esprit. Sa situation devait être critique pour que sa cérébralité soit touchée.

Neymar, assis entre eux, se mit à son aise et commença à chercher un film à regarder sur Netflix, autre que la série la Casa de Papel dont ses amis en avaient assez. La porte d'entrée claqua et le bruit de clés balancées dans le petit pot posé sur le meuble d'entrée résonna. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin, ils reconnaissent l'inconnu qui vient de faire son entrée. Soupire sonore, râleur et bruyant, voici le dernier habitant du loft qu'ils partageaient à quatre depuis maintenant presque trois ans. Le blond lança sa veste en cuir sur le bar et se laissa tomber telle une masse au côté de Leroy, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Inconscient malgré ses yeux ouverts, le métis ne réagit pas, les yeux livides et les muscles détendus. Encore prit d'une soudaine catalepsie que lui-même s'abandonnait. 

\- Dure journée ?

\- Longue journée !, soupira Ezgjan, reposant ses pieds sur la table basse après s'être servit dans les boîtes. Houssem ouvrit une bière et lui tendit une qu'il prit avec plaisir, le remerciant.

Le silence retomba entre eux, ce qui était très rare, et Houssem trouva cela étrange quand on connaissait le blond et le brésilien, de vraies pipelettes de nature et débordant d'énergie, ayant toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter. Le lyonnais se sentit presque obligé d'entamer la conversation, chose chère venant de lui.

\- Et ton entretien Neymar ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

L'intéressé sembla réfléchir avant d'écarquiller les yeux, ses pupilles formant de petites étoiles en se redressant sur le canapé.

\- Oui ! Je suis embauché !

\- Et tu as attendu maintenant pour nous le dire ?, lui reproche Leroy, sortant de sa transe. Neymar fit la moue, comme un enfant qu'on grondait et se mit à marmonner.

\- Non mais je voulais vous faire une surprise !

Houssem ria et ébouriffa ses cheveux, le rapprochant de lui pour un câlin que le brésilien ne refusa pas. Et c'est comme ça que la soirée se passa, dans la simplicité et la camaraderie. Ezgjan et Neymar ont retrouvés leur ardeur légendaire, faisant sortir l'allemand de son atrabile qui commençait à peser sur ses amis.

\- Bon moi, je vais me coucher., il se leva en même temps qu'il terminait de manger sa croûte et posa sa bouteille vide sur la table basse.

\- Bonne nuit hbibi !

\- Déjà ?, s'écrie le blond, la bouche pleine.

\- Bah j'ai travaillé tard ce soir hein. Je suis naze !

\- Ne veille pas tard., il tapa amicalement l'épaule du métis et s'en alla dans sa chambre, retrouvant un calme religieux en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il alluma que sa lampe de bureau pour éclairer la pièce et ouvrit sa fenêtre malgré le froid qui inonda brusquement sa chambre. Prenant son carnet de dessin, son criterium et son casque, il s'installa au bord de sa fenêtre et se mit à dessiner, la pointe de son crayon effleurant le papier lisse avec délicatesse, submergé dans ses pensées ailées et musicales. Il se rappela de la photo et la retranscrit sous son coup de crayon, détaillant des petites choses banals, inaperçues que seul lui remarquait avec son sens du détail aiguisé. Le pied droit balant dans le vide, concentré sur sa tâche artistique et la musique plein les oreilles, Houssem s'amusa à s'appliquer à son ébauche, marquant les bordures à gros traits noirs et les plus fins en survolant la page. Petit à petit les formes prirent vie, les ombres et la lumière jouant là dessus. Fier de son chef d'oeuvre et voyant l'heure avancée qu'affichait son radio-réveil, il referma sa fenêtre et rangea son matériel dans son sac qu'il prépara pour le lendemain, vérifiant que tout son matériel de dessin étaient prêt, puis il alla prendre une rapide douche chaude avant de filer dans les bras de Morphée. Leroy dû jouer au grand-frère avec le macédonien et le brésilien légèrement pompette. Ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Leroy a toujours doré le rôle de grand-frère, étant le plus responsable des quatre bien qu'Houssem soit le plus calme et introverti. En réalité, les deux plus jeunes devaient toujours repasser derrière les plus vieux, plus volatiles que le métis et le seul français de la colocation.

\- Une petite aide Houssem ?

Il jaugea la scène, Leroy portant à bout de bras les deux masses molles qu'étaient Ezgjan et Neymar, puis il sourit en coin, remontant sa serviette autour de sa taille.

\- Bonne nuit Le' !

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas....

Il s'habilla d'un jogging et se glissa sous sa couette après avoir augmenté le chauffage, et rejoignit pour de bon le monde onirique.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par l'odeur de café et de pain grillé qui provenait de la cuisine. Après un moment de recueillement qui se résultait à être allongé sur le dos en étoile de mer et les yeux fermés, il finit par se lever et traîna sa carcasse jusqu'à une chaise.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

\- Yo !

\- Hmm...

Il ricana en voyant le visage chiffonné du blond et du brésilien qui se tenaient la tête entre les mains, au bout de leur vie, se remettant encore de leur gueule de bois.

\- Bonjour Hous', bien dormi ?, Leroy déposa sa tasse de café noir devant lui ainsi que le bol de chocolat chaud de Neymar. Une assiette de pancakes avec des bocaux de confiture et de miel se rajoutent à la table avec le beurre et des tartines.

\- Super et toi ?, lui répond le français en le remerciant, prenant le couteau des mains de Neymar qui semblait loucher dessus et tartina le pain grillé de beurre., Tiens.

\- Merci Hous' !

\- Plutôt bien., il tira sa chaise., Ezgjan, mange s'il te plaît.

Le blond grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais trouva la force de se relever pour commencer à manger sous l'oeil bienveillant de l'allemand.  
Houssem finit son assiette de pancakes avec son café qui eut le don de le réveiller et débarrassa sa vaisselle avant de filer sous la douche. Il se prépara tranquillement.

\- Je suis partis !

\- OK !, répondirent ses trois amis.

Il descendit les escaliers au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur pour se réveiller et embrassa à bras ouverts la petite chaleur que le soleil de sept heures lui offrait. Mais c'est une fois en bas de son immeuble qu'il se rappela ne pas avoir pris son vélo. Il se frappa le front, se trouvant sot pour le coup, mais sa fainéantise le fit prendre ses jambes pour se diriger vers son école au lieu de remonter à l'appartement. Et sereinement, il arriva en sifflant au campus où il trouva son ami qui l'attendait assis sur le muret à l'entrée. Il leva la tête en le voyant approcher et frappa sa main dans une accolade qu'ils ont inventés ensemble.

\- Wesh mon gars ! Comment ça va ?

\- Ça va et toi ?

\- Toujours bien !

Il s'asseya sur le muret à son tour et se pencha pour voir ce que faisait son ami sur sa tablette.

\- Encore Kylian ?! Ça te coûte quoi de faire ton travail chez toi ?, il réprimande faussement énervé son ami qui fit la moue, se mettant à sortir des excuses et à secouer les bras en l'air tel le comique qu'il est.

\- Je n'avais pas d'inspiration ! C'est dur de travailler sans base, sans avoir l'idée et l'image qui frappe !, il se calma en soufflant longuement, regardant droit devant lui., Il faut que je me trouve une muse.

Houssem lâcha un souffle amusé par le nez et se redressa.

\- Je ne te savais pas fétichiste des pieds Kylian.

Son ami prit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, mais sa réaction fut plutôt vive.

\- Hein ? Mais non ! Mais il faut que je trouve quelqu'un avec de beaux pieds et qui portera mes créations à merveille ! Un passionné des shoes.

Il se mit à scanner tous les passants y compris les élèves et professeurs, fixant leur chaussures.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas sortit de l'auberge ?

Kylian lâcha un long soupir, dépité.

\- Je le sais ça, je le sais.

Il termina à la va vite le dessin informatique de son modèle, puis frapper par le froid qui domina la chaleur de tout à l'heure, ils entrèrent dans l'amphithéâtre.

Cette troisième année était décisive autant pour Houssem que pour Kylian. Avec le diplôme qu'il y a à la clé, ils devront passer au second stade de leur études. Mais ils ne se mettaient pas trop de pression, ils étaient évalués en contrôle continue et malgré ses devoirs rendues à la dernière minutes ou ses dessins presque bâclés, Kylian s'en sortait très bien. Il avait un réel potentiel dans sa spécialité comme Houssem dans le dessin réaliste.  
Ce matin, ils ont eu des cours communs, encore du théorique avant de se séparer dans leur options différentes. Kylian avant prit design et Houssem art.

\- La matinée est passée tellement vite !

\- Truc de fou.

Ils avaient à présent finis les cours de la journée qui n'était pas totalement finie pour eux car ils marchaient vers leur lieu de travail.

\- Tu t'es fais gronder ?

\- Non, il n'a vu que du feu !, s'écrie son ami en souriant largement, semblant fier de lui.

\- Comme d'habitude., Houssem secoue légèrement de la tête en ricanant.

\- Eh oui mon cher !

Ils continuèrent à parler avant d'entamer un sujet qui leur était sensible à tout les deux.

\- Il arrive quoi à Leroy ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Toi qui travaille avec lui, tu n'es pas au courant de quelque chose ?

Son comparse secoua négativement de la tête, désolé.

\- Non je ne sais rien. Au café, il est professionnel. Il sourit et semble normal, joyeux. Donc je ne comprends pas ses changements d'humeurs.

\- C'est vrai qu'une fois au boulot, il est nettement mieux. Il ne se plaît plus avec nous à la maison ? Il nous l'aurait dit tout de même !

Houssem se mit à réfléchir, un léger bruit de gorge tremblant dans sa gorge pendant qu'ils marchent.

\- Son côté lunatique a sûrement une bonne raison., il s'arrêta brusquement et attrapa le poignet de son ami qui le fixa avec de grands yeux, curieux., Surveille le attentivement, ses faits et geste. Sa gesture avec les clients, si tu peux zieuter sur son téléphone, etc... Peut-être que son problème vient du café, un client l'harcèle ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Message reçu chef !

À l'intersection du carrefour, ils se saluèrent avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Kylian à droite et Houssem tout droit, attendant que le petit bonhomme soit vert pour traverser. Ils travaillaient juste l'un en face de l'autre, le métis comme barista et Houssem en tant que fleuriste. Il adorait ce lieu et ses odeurs qui étaient la plupart du temps à l'origine de ses oeuvres que ses professeurs trouvaient si uniques, atypiques et épatantes. Il utilisait le langage des fleurs dans son travail et la transformait en quelque chose d'encore plus dynamique et éminent.

Il avait aussi la chance de travailler au côté d'un passionné. Un vieux petit monsieur, sexagénaire qui lui partageait son amour pour le métier.

Houssem se changea dans les vestiaires de l'arrière-boutique, puis vint rejoindre deux de ses collègues, Manon et Amandine, à l'avant. Ils papotèrent ensemble avant qu'Houssem ne les laisse pour aller s'occuper d'un jeune homme.

\- Salut les filles !

\- À demain Houssem !

Son service enfin terminé et changé, il les salua puis traversa sur le passage piéton pour rejoindre le café d'en face. La petite clochette l'annonça.

\- Bonsoir !

Leroy leva la tête vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire de camaraderie avant de se tourner vers les machines à café. Il s'installa au bar et lança un petit regard complice à Kylian qui astiquait les tables.

\- C'était bien le boulot ?, lui demande le métis allemand en lui tendant une tasse de café.

\- Comme d'hab hein. Je ne sais pas si c'est la saison, mais il y avait pas mal de commande de fleurs pour mariages.

\- Tellement mignon...

\- On ressent ta joie Kylian !, ricana Houssem.

\- Encore heureux !, il revient derrière le comptoir et se mit, avec l'aide de Leroy, à mettre la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle et essuyer les tasses, soucoupes, cuillères et autres. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de client à cette cette heure ci et le café n'allait pas tarder à fermer, dans une heure ou deux.

Ils échangèrent jovialement en entendant pour certain la fin de leur service et pour d'autre, leur amis.


	3. 2 - ๓emphis

Il était une fois un gars. Un gars âgé de vingt-quatre ans et possédant des salons de tatouages un peu partout dans le monde mais surtout à Paris. Un gars qui a grandi, chahuté entre les Pays-bas et la France selon les envies de ses parents, élevé à la dure, et qui vit désormais seul. Ses parents ? Il ne les a plus revus depuis des années, après qu'il ait fait son coming-out et ait eu le courage de se lancer dans ce qui l'a toujours passionné : le tatouage.

Ce même gars, assis contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, tard le soir. De la fumée s'échappe de ses lèvres, se répandant tout autour de lui avant de disparaître dans la pénombre. Il cherche son inspiration. Tire une autre taffe de sa cigarette, penseur.

Entre ses mains, un dessin inachevé représentant un garçon déchiré, à moitié-ange, à moitié-démon. Une commande qu'il a eu du mal à réaliser, bien qu'elle contienne tout ce qu'il aime. Des détails, de la personnalité, une histoire ...

Son client, un garçon un peu plus grand que lui mais plus jeune, à la peau mate et aux yeux tristes, est venu lui poser cette demande particulière. Un tatouage dans son dos. D'un autre homme, peau mate, plus âgé, dont il a eu la photo. Il y a dû avoir une raison derrière, il n'a pas encore demandé. Cependant cela ne semble pas être une histoire heureuse.

Memphis aime se poser des questions. Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est à propos d'un amour, un amour si fou, si beau, si profond qu'il fait mal, qu'il a des difficultés à trouver l'inspiration.

Parce que c'est la romance qui lui a toujours fait défaut dans sa vie. Là où une époque s'est étendue, une époque de médias, de moyens informatiques, il a toujours cherché son âme-sœur sans la trouver.

Il a essayé ces dernières technologies, coûteuses qui plus est, promettant de trouver la personne "faite pour vous". Des conneries. Ou du moins, il n'a jamais eu aucun résultat. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, après tout, il ne va pas laisser sa vie être dictée par des machines !

Côté cœur, son quotidien a toujours été un désastre. De grosses déceptions. Des gens qui ne voulaient pas de lui. Il a été trompé, laissé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'essayer.

Ce qui devra arriver, arrivera. Il ne cherche plus.

Fatigué, éreinté. Le destin se moque de lui. Sinon tout va bien. Il a des amis adorables, ancrés dans une routine qui sait se renouveler. Sa meilleure réussite de toutes ces années, il a exporté ses enseignes à l'étranger, étendant son influence. Il a presque failli se perdre dans tout ce business.

— Mem' ? intervient Sergio, passant la tête dans l'embrasure de sa chambre. Tu viens manger quelque chose ?

Un sourire doux s'étale sur ses lèvres alors qu'une chaleur envahit sa poitrine. Il est content d'avoir invité ses compagnons, au moins pour ce soir. Il n'aurait probablement pas mangé sinon.

— Il est déjà si tard ... j'arrive tout de suite.

Son camarade acquiesce et s'éloigne. Il remballe ses affaires, écrasant son mégot dans son cendrier avant de poser ses croquis sur son bureau. Il n'arrive toujours pas à se décider sur le meilleur angle à donner à ce tatouage. Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'hésiter autant.

Il s'étire, ses muscles crispés après avoir tenu une position assise pendant si longtemps. Son loft, ambiance design mais cosy, est un peu trop grand pour une personne. C'est presque dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne combler le vide dans sa vie.

Il passe le couloir pour déboucher dans son salon. Un peu plus loin, allongés dans les canapés, Sergio et Pablo ont leurs ordinateurs sur les genoux. Il soupire quand il constate l'absence d'un de la bande.

— Kylian n'est toujours pas là ?

— Il viendra pas, répond l'espagnol, levant à peine les yeux pour son arrivée. Il cherche toujours l'inspiration pour le projet qu'il a à rendre pour demain.

— On le changera pas je suppose.

Il s'affale sur le canapé, jetant un coup d'œil sur ce qui a été commandé. Chinois ? Il récupère des nouilles, quelques nems et des sushis, se fait une assiette improvisée. En mangeant, il zieute le mac de l'argentin.

— Vous êtes toujours sur les dossiers de la filière à New York ?

— Comment ne pas être dessus ? Est-ce que tu as vu la montagne de travail ? J'ai le sentiment que tu devrais nous épargner un peu parfois, _dios mio_ , souffle Hernández en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est cependant évident que celui-ci est passionné par son travail.

Comme le silence d'Agüero s'allonge, il hausse les sourcils. Il en profite pour allumer la télé, caser la chaîne sur un match qui passe et manger un peu plus. Pablo reprend de lui-même :

— Tu as mis de mauvaise humeur Sergi. Il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre sa pause habituelle café et de passer voir Kyli.

— C'est si important que ça ? C'est juste un café. On a littéralement une machine dans le salon, dans les bureaux où vous travaillez la plupart du temps.

— Mais ce n'est pas pareil, voyons, Mem'. _No es el mismo_. Il n'y a pas d'adorables serveurs aux bureaux. Notamment, un serveur à la peau mate, assez grand, aux yeux-

— Tais-toi ! gémit bruyamment Sergio, en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Memphis sourit, amusé. Ce n'est pas si commun pour le blond platine de tomber amoureux, il n'a été frappé aussi profondément qu'une fois avant et ça s'était plutôt mal fini. Il grimace en pensant à cet homme à peine plus vieux, plus petit, brun, qui avait brisé le cœur de son ami.

— Raconte ?

— Ce n'est pas rationnel, je sais. C'est juste ... un coup de foudre. Il est très mignon. Il semble tout faire pour paraître normal, souriant, heureux, mais dès qu'il croit que personne ne le regarde, il baisse son masque. En vérité, il est épuisé. Il veut faire comme si tout allait bien, j'ai tellement envie de l'aider.

— Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

— N'est-ce pas évident ? Il ne me connaît pas; on est des inconnus. C'est sans espoir, je sais.

L'image d'un homme brisé par l'amour. Un homme qui veut abandonner. Un homme qui a beaucoup donné à cette notion pour être déçu. Un homme qui a peur d'essayer de nouveau, dont la romance secrète le déchire.

L'éclat.

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et se lève, laissant ses deux comparses lui jeter des œillades étonnées, éberluées.

— Désolé, je ... j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je vais faire. Oubliez pas de refermer derrière vous si vous restez pas !

Il arrive rapidement dans sa chambre, se saisit de son carnet à croquis. Ses traits se précisent assez vite. Il met tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, comme toujours. Il n'y a que cela qui compte. Pendant cet instant, tout s'efface autour de lui, pour ne laisser plus que son esprit qui erre sur une feuille.

Absorbé. Il s'arrête finalement, dessin achevé. Il est une heure trente du matin. Oups. Ses yeux sont gonflés. Son lit l'appelle. Il s'y abandonne sans grand mal. Le magasin ouvre à treize heures aujourd'hui, occasionnellement, mais il est partisan d'un travail bien fait.

C'est pourquoi, dès son réveil le lendemain, à dix heures, il appelle son dernier client du moment pour l'informer.

— Salut, j'ai ton motif prêt. Je me demandais si tu étais libre à midi pour qu'on puisse le commencer ?

— _Ah. Oui, je n'ai rien de prévu, c'est tout bon pour moi._

— Très bien, nous nous verrons à ce moment-là donc. À plus tard.

Une bonne chose de réglée. D'ailleurs, en ce jour, il accueille son nouveau employé. Il a longtemps rechigné à trouver quelqu'un depuis que son ancien l'a quitté mais cette fois c'est la bonne.

Neymar est quelqu'un de compétent, avec une bonne vision des choses qui plus est. Il ne prend que les meilleurs, ce gars-là est définitivement parmi eux.

Dans le salon, il n'y a plus personne désormais. Comme il le pressentait, ses amis sont retournés chez eux. La maison paraît désormais bien trop vide et il frissonne devant le silence pesant. Pablo a laissé un post-it pour lui signaler que les restes ont été mis au frigo.

Memphis mange rapidement, désireux de quitter sa demeure. Ce qu'il fait après avoir pris une douche et s'être changé. Le salon n'est pas si loin, il s'y rend à pied, se vidant la tête.

Comme à son habitude, il déverrouille l'entrée, vire le store, allume les lumières. Il vérifie soigneusement son matériel. Son compère brésilien n'arrive que peu de temps après.

— Tu es en avance, constate-t-il, surpris.

— Il vaut mieux ça que je ne sois en retard, réplique son employé avec malice.

Il acquiesce. Même si une demie-heure d'avance reste non-négligeable, lui rappelant qu'il ne s'est pas trompé en le choisissant lui.

— Le programme d'aujourd'hui va être assez simple. Je débute un nouveau tatouage, j'ai estimé à deux séances d'au moins cinq heures vu la taille et les détails que j'ai à ajouter. J'ai ...

Memphis sort son carnet du bureau pour vérifier qu'il ne dit pas de conneries.

— Un client du nom de Nguyen qui viendra comme premier rendez-vous pour un tatouage et il me semble qu'aujourd'hui tu passes pour faire celui de Smith ?

— Exact.

Ils échangent un regard satisfait. Il ne faut que quelques minutes de plus pour que son client n'entre dans la boutique. Il le fait s'installer, enfile des gants et récupère les derniers détails.

— Voici le croquis que j'ai entrepris, j'espère qu'il te satisfait.

Le commanditaire reste un instant figé devant l'oeuvre, les yeux écarquillés, balbutiant, avant de se reprendre.

— Il est parfait. Merci.

— Je vais me mettre au travail alors si tu n'as rien à ajouter.

Cinq heures. Pour certains, cela peut être long. Il a bien fait d'allonger sur une telle durée. Il sent son modèle un peu crispé mais déterminé à rester en place, ce qui facilite un peu les choses. Pour lui, le temps s'écoule vite.

Si concentré qu'il remarque à peine l'entrée de ses deux amis et managers qui s'installent dans le fond, comme souvent. Il s'arrête à un peu plus que la moitié de son travail, satisfait.

Son compatriote semble lui aussi bien se débrouiller alors la journée n'en est que d'autant plus belle. Il donne les précautions, les gestes à faire et à ne pas faire en attendant la suite qui viendra demain.

En relevant la tête, il remarque également le groupe qui s'est amassé à l'entrée. Des plus jeunes qui semblent attendre. Depuis combien de temps ?

Il se débarrasse de ses gants et essuie son front, dressant un sourire aimable sur son visage alors qu'il s'approche de la bande.

— Bonjour, vous êtes venus pour ?

— En l'occurrence, on est des amis de Neymar mais moi j'aimerais voir pour un tatouage.

Il observe le garçon qui lui fait face. Un peu plus petit, cheveux teints en blonds, ce qui lui fait pensé à Sergio d'une certaine manière, un air sauvage sur le visage.

— Je vais te dire que tu es au bon endroit pour en tout cas. Est-ce que tu as une idée précise ?

— J'ai besoin d'en parler. Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous avez avant la fermeture ?

— Tutoie-moi. Et c'est adaptatif, je préfère finir ma journée en ayant tout régler plutôt que de respecter des horaires. Suis-moi ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Memphis le remarque. Un jeune. Plus jeune que lui en tout cas. Des cernes peu visibles sous ses yeux bruns brillants, les doigts légèrement tâchés d'encre, un sourire rêveur, un air fermé au reste du monde.

Il se surprend à penser que cet inconnu-là est vraiment beau, adorable. Puis secoue la tête, se reprenant aussi rapidement qu'il a dérivé. Ils s'installent dans des fauteuils et il se saisit de son carnet à croquis.

— Je m'appelle Memphis, ce que tu dois savoir de Neymar je pense. Et toi ?

— Ezgjan Alioski. Pas de nom de famille ?

— À l'origine, oui, mais je préférerais l'oublier. Histoire compliquée, parents pas tolérants, etc, répond-il vaguement, en faisant des gestes de la main dans l'air.

Après tout, il ne les a jamais revus. C'est comme s'il n'avait plus de famille alors autant se séparer de ce nom de malheur.

— Revenons au sujet. Est-ce que tu as des idées sur ce que tu voudrais ? Des suggestions, des pensées ?

— Eh bien ...

— Mem' ? s'incruste Pablo et il pourrait s'en offusquer si son ami n'avait pas un air si insatisfait sur le visage. Désolé de vous déranger mais j'aurais besoin de toi.

Il acquiesce, s'excuse auprès de son client et suit son camarade qui se laisse un peu plus aller au fur à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent.

— Le gros problème qu'on a c'est qu'il nous manque un top modèle pour la promotion aux USA. Sergio est dedans bien sûr mais son partenaire habituel nous a lâchés et tu te doutes bien qu'on ne s'improvise pas mannequin en claquant des doigts.

— On n'a personne d'autre en réserve ? Je pensais qu'on avait un coup d'avance là-dessus. C'est quoi nos délais ?

— Notre coup d'avance s'est barré malheureusement. Je peux nous obtenir un délais de remplacement mais ce ne sera pas très long. Peu importe à quel point je suis doué, pour déplacer la promotion comme ça ... ce sera deux jours tout au plus.

Une grimace apparaît sur son visage. Lui qui pensait que tout allait bien, il a juste parlé trop vite. Il va falloir réguler. Il se demande même s'il y a quelqu'un dans ses contacts qui pourrait l'aider. Il pourrait s'essayer au mannequinat, il l'a déjà fait au début.

Mais c'est quelque chose qu'il préfère tellement confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Il soupire avant de revenir à Ezgjan.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— On a un souci, un modèle qui s'est désisté au dernier moment, ce qui ne fait pas trop nos affaires mais bon. Tant pis. Revenons à nos moutons.

Le plus jeune a relevé le regard, l'air surpris. Sa curiosité le pousse alors à demander pourquoi mais son commanditaire est plus rapide.

— Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?

— Pardon ?

— Je suis mannequin donc je pourrais peut-être intervenir pour la pub, non ? C'est rémunéré pas vrai ? Et ça me laissera un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à mon tatouage.

Memphis penche sa tête sur le côté, réfléchissant un instant, avant de rappeler son manager espagnol à ses côtés.

— Pab', on a une solution pour tous nos problèmes. Est-ce que tu peux l'emmener avec Sergio, voir à propos des dernières formalités ?

Pablo reste un instant interdit, détaillant le jeune homme qu'ils ont face à eux, une lueur d'intérêt brillant dans ses yeux.

— Suis moi ...?

— Ezgjan.

— Suis-moi, Ezgjan.

Il les regarde s'éloigner. C'est intéressant. La tournure que tout prend. Parce que cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus vu son ami le plus âgé aussi enthousiaste en rencontrant quelqu'un.

Il rejoint finalement le groupe qui gît toujours à l'entrée, que Neymar est venu saluer, puisqu'il n'y a plus personne dans le salon pour le moment.

— Ha. Memphis, je te présente Leroy et Houssem. Les gars, je vous présente Memphis, mon patron accessoirement.

Alors le garçon qui a capté son regard s'appelle Houssem ? Un petit sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres et il se sent presque idiot d'être heureux pour si peu.

— Vous faites quoi dans la vie, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

— Barista et lui là il est étudiant en art, réplique le métisse qui semble avoir un léger accent.

L'art ? Kylian fait ça aussi s'il se souvient bien (enfin, il s'en souvient très bien sinon le plus jeune le tuerait d'oublier quelque chose d'aussi "important").

— Barista ? Dans la café en face du fleuriste, à deux pas d'ici ?

— Oui ? et Leroy semble surpris, intrigué.

Oh. Un serveur assez grand, à la peau mate. Le crush de Sergio. Quelle coïncidence, bon sang ! Le destin a une drôle de tournure ici, presque comme si tout était écrit à l'avance par deux personnes, tel un scénario.

Nah. Qui est-il pour parler de destin si ce n'est en mal ? Après tout, il n'a jamais réussi à avoir de chance en amour, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va commencer. Même si Houssem est incroyablement mignon et ne semble pas si hors de portée que ça pour l'instant.

Lui mis à part, les prochains jours semblent pouvoir être plein de surprises et de rebondissements. Il s'en réjouit d'avance.


	4. 3 - кylian

by [Si_Grimm](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Si_Grimm) ;)

Il était une fois, moi. Non ! Attendez, attendez deux secondes ! Je me suis trompé. En fait, on va continuer à parler à la troisième personne pour le moment. Je ne vais pas vous embrouiller pour le moment. Donc je reprend !

Il était une fois, lui. **Lui** , c'est un jeune homme de vingt ans, aussi étudiant en art dans une prestigieuse école de la capitale française. **Lui** est une personne aimable, amusante, avec qui on ne s'ennuie jamais et sûr de rien; **lui** était imprévisible à sa manière.

C'est un garçon plein de vie, toujours entouré et qui aime le monde. Il a un petit-frère, une mère et un père présent. Sa famille ? Il l'aime énormément. Ses amis ? Tout simplement géniaux.

Mais au cours de son année précédente, il perdit en aspiration, son enthousiasme d'artiste frôlant le fond. Il n'avait plus aucune motivation, plus rien ne l'émoustillait comme avant, il ne trouvait son bonheur nul part. Il venait même à envier son ami Houssem d'être toujours carburé d'idées toutes aussi fabuleuses les unes que les autres et aller au bout de ses projets. Lui, quand on se rendait dans son petit studio où il faisait ses shooting photo pour vivre, on constatait les tonnes de feuilles blanches parsemées de traits abstraits ou des esquisses de concept design accrochées aux murs. Des amorces de souliers jonchaient son bureau et des essais imprimés son coin lit.

Il vivait le jour au jour, cherchant un souffle nouveau, d'être frappé par la foudre ou la lumière qui l'aiderait à remonter la pente.

Il gardait espoir malgré cette année sabbatique où rien ne lui tomba dessus. Il n'arrêtait pas d'essuyer les échecs, de collectionner les devoirs non rendus et pourtant, il réussit à passer de justesse en troisième année. Mais il a conscience que pour celle-ci, ça ne passera pas. Il devrait travailler ardemment. Se remettre en question et réussir ses études. Il s'était damné pour être ici et ce n'était pas dans ses projets de repartir les bras ballants et la queue entre les jambes pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère.

Aujourd'hui est un autre jour.

Aujourd'hui, il naît à nouveau.

Il se leva la tête dans les chaussettes et par la circulation bruyante. Se redressant dans son lit, la joue couverte de bave qu'il essuya en grimaçant, son ventre se mit a ronronner et il marcha de façon bancale jusqu'à la cuisine, les yeux fermés.

— Il est où mon chocolat ? il s'arrêta quand le bout de ses doigts ne rencontrent plus le mur qui l'aidait à s'orienter.

Son ami chez qui il a passé la soirée, se tourne vers lui, ennuyé, et hausse des épaules.

— Tu travaille dans un café. Pourquoi prendrais-tu ton chocolat ici ? lâche-t'il d'une voix nonchalante avant de se recentrer sur son dessin, Tu vas être en retard en plus si tu ne file pas te préparer maintenant.

Le plus jeune, les sens encore embrouillés par le sommeil, jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du salon. Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

— Oh mon dieu ! il sursaute et court chercher son sac de sport avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

À la fin de son service de la veille, il avait proposé -enfin, contraint serait le mot approprié- à Memphis de passer la soirée ensemble. Il sait que son ami se sent seul dans son grand appartement et n'ose en parler à ses amis, préférant tout garder pour lui et faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux de l'extérieur. Kylian avait bien tenté, maintes et maintes fois, à mener Memphis à s'ouvrir à eux, mais sans succès. Il n'avait pas abandonné, c'était mal le connaître, mais reconsidérait sa méthode.

— Kylian !

— C'est bon, j'arrive ! crie-t-il en terminant de se rincer.

En sortant de la cabine de douche, il glissa sur le sol mouillé, mais se rattrapa de justesse au bord du lavabo, amortissant sa chute.

— Oh purée ! il souffle et se relève, retournant sous la douche nettoyer son fessier.

Il s'habille rapidement et sort de la salle de bain. Memphis l'attendait déjà dans sa voiture. Il n'eut juste à fermer la porte à clé derrière lui, puis s'installa au côté passager.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais ? J'aurais pu appeler un uber ou prendre les transports...

— Pourquoi faire ? Je prend le boulot dans à peine heure, donc autant faire une pierre deux coups, réplique Memphis en démarrant, allumant la radio sur les chaînes infos.

Aujourd'hui, on est samedi. Il débutait son service à huit heure, mais Kylian savait que Leroy devait déjà être sur place, toujours sur les lieux une demi-heure avant l'ouverture. Il devait être en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Houssem comme chaque weekend. Il eut l'affirmation en voyant les stores levés malgré la pancarte toujours retournée et Leroy en train de passer le balai sur la terrasse.

Memphis se gara, pas trop loin du salon, et ils rejoignirent ensemble le café.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! lance-t-il de sa jovialite légendaire en poussant la porte de l'enseigne, Memphis sur ses pas.

— Toujours en retard ! C'est pas possible avec toi, le nargue Houssem en se tournant vers lui, mais son regard se figea sur l'ami de Kylian qui partit se changer dans les vestiaires.

— De temps en temps, c'est pas la mer à boire ! bougeonne le métis de mauvaise foie en enfilant son polo à l'effigie du café, accrochant l'étiquette où apparaissait son prénom sur sa poitrine. Il attache son tablier.

Leroy revient à l'intérieur et range le matériel de nettoyage dans l'arrière boutique alors que Kylian prépare un thé pour Memphis et son chocolat chaud, piquant dans les bagels de viandes qu'il met à réchauffer.

— Hous', t'as fini le dessin que je t'ai demandé s'il te plaît ? l'interpelé retire ses airpods et se saisit de son porte-vue dans son sac.

— Ouais, tiens.

Kylian tourne sa tête vers le nouvel arrivant et perd aussitôt son sourire, son visage se figeant dans la stupeur. L'homme était un peu plus petit que lui, plus âgé et typé brésilien. Il était vêtu de noir, jouant entre les textures, mais ses chaussures...Des baskets basiques, blanches, _Nike_ , mais avec des tâches de peintures vives, telle une boule de feu sur l'une et sur l'autre, un tableau connu sur un fond de galaxie.

Ses pieds étaient petits, ni trop long ni trop large, juste parfait et proportionnels au reste de son corps, reflétant la personnalité de leur propriétaire alors qu'il ne le connaissait pourtant pas.

— Merci ! le brésilien part s'assoir aux côtés de son patron pour demander conseils. Il avait une cliente qui souhaitait dessiner sur sa peau un samouraï avec la moitié du visage représentant un tigre rugissant. Il avait son dessin et celui en noir et blanc que lui proposait Houssem, la femme lui ayant donner carte blanche.

Kylian, contemplatif et posé, s'approcha de leur table et déposa le plateau de Memphis qui le remercie avant de le balayer d'un vague mouvement de main, voulant travailler sur la problématique de son employé.

  
— Eh, Kylian ! Tu- il se tait en voyant le sourire de casse-coeur de son ami envers le brésilien. D'ailleurs, quand Neymar lui tend la main pour la serrer, Kylian la prend et embrasse le dos, le regardant droit dans les yeux et lui fit un clin d'oeil en se relevant.

Memphis roule des yeux, secouant de la tête devant le geste charmeur de Kylian. C'était une mauvaise manie qu'il avait à séduire tout ce qui bouge.

— Kylian, enchanté, et voilà qu'il se mettait à prendre sa voix d'homme, au lieu de celle d'enfant qu'il a, et aguicheuse.

Le brésilien lève un sourcil réservé, mais répond avec un sourire amusé.

— Neymar.

— Vous avez de beaux pieds.

Houssem recrache son café, jurant car le liquide tâcha son dessin. Ezgjan et Memphis s'esclaffaient tandis que Leroy tira un tabouret sur lequel s'assoir, le corps pris de soubresaut.

Le principal concerné eut un moment de blanc, repassant la voix de Kylian dans sa tête. Il était...confus.

— Euh...merci ?

— Non, mais c'est vrai ! Ils sont magnifique vos pieds ! s'exclame-t'il en se reculant pour capturer dans le cadre qu'il imite avec ses mains les pieds du brésilien silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire.

— Tu le met mal à l'aise Kylian, Houssem se lève pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade, voulant l'éloigner de Neymar qui avait la tête entre les mains, embarrassé.

— J'ai trouvé ma muse, déclare Kylian, sérieux. Les yeux vides et centré sur les basket de l'américain du sud qui tenta de les cacher sous sa chaise.

Ils lèvent leur tête vers lui.

— Quoi ?

Il s'approche de Neymar et pose un genoux à terre, soulevant délicatement un pied de brésilien pour le reposer sur sa cuisse, remontant son tablier tout blanc.

— C'est bon, on l'a perdu. Il a complètement vrillé le pauvre ! Memphis trempe ses lèvres dans son thé, s'amusant de la situation.

— Neymar, voudrais-tu faire de moi l'étudiant, l'artiste je dirais même, le plus heureux de la planète en devenant ma muse ?

— Tu te fais du mal Ky'... Kylian le fit taire en faisant du vent avec sa main, toujours concentré sur Neymar qui demande l'aide de ses amis, mais sans résultats. Memphis était concentré sur son téléphone. S'il chargeait de l'aide auprès d'eux, c'était peine perdu.

— Pourquoi ? parvient-il finalement à articuler, décontenancé.

— Tu as beau pied. Tu pourrais devenir un mannequin détail !

— Non ! J'ai besoin de toi au salon, intervient soudainement Memphis.

— Tu porte les chaussures vraiment bien, la forme de tes pieds est parfaite ! le complimente-t'il en regardant sous différent angles le pied gauche du brésilien, le visage cramoisie de gêne. Kylian se permit même de retirer sa basket et sa chaussette, Tes ongles sont nickel, ta peau est douce et claire. Aucune odeur nauséabonde. Ça se voit que tu en prends soin.

Houssem, Ezgjan et Leroy étaient vraiment mort de rire. Ils ne savent pas si ils devaient être content ou scandalisés de l'intérêt de Kylian au sujet des pieds de Neymar, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu si impliqué et passionné. Houssem est rassuré que son ami parvienne enfin à achever son travail. Un travail propre, excentrique comme à son image, mais surtout où il aura prit du plaisir à le réaliser au lieu de l'agacement ressentit pour finir ses tâches.

— Alors Neymar, quelle est ta décision ? il le relance devant son ébahissement.

— Et bien...euh, oui. Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Un large sourire traverse le visage du métis au crâne rasé et il se relève pour prendre le brésilien dans les bras.

— Oh merci Neymar ! Tu me sauve la vie ! il pose ses lèvres sur la joue du plus vieux, pantois, Pourrais-tu-

Memphis se leva en terminant son bagel.

— Non, il ne peut pas. On doit aller bosser.

— Zut alors ! Au revoir Kylian ! le brésilien ramasse rapidement ses affaires et se précipite dehors, À tout à l'heure les mectasses !

Il s'enfuit du café et court afin de rattraper Memphis. Ezgjan se réveille soudainement et les salue avant de s'en aller aussi.

— Ne fais pas fuir Pablo comme Kylian avec Neymar ! lance Leroy derrière le comptoir.

Le blond ricane alors que Kylian lui balance son torchon à la figure. Houssem quant à lui, range ses affaires dans son sac et part en face ouvrir le fleuriste. La journée commençait pour lui comme pour le monde.

Les clients affluèrent tout au long de la matinée, cherchant des fleurs, des boissons chaudes, un changement de vie ou à cacher un sombre passé.

À sa pause déjeuner, Kylian prit sa tablette et un cahier et s'en alla au salon de tatouage où il passa le reste de l'après-midi à observer Neymar.

— Ça fait une heure que ta pause est finie Kylian ! soupire Memphis.

Pas que le plus jeune le dérangeait, mais il voyait bien que son employé était mal à l'aise, bien qu'il retrouvait une concentration totale une fois à l'oeuvre.

— Je sais. Mais j'ai demandé à Leroy de me remplacer.

— Il ne va rien dire ton supérieur ?

— Il n'est pas là. Problèmes familiaux, répondit-il, son regard alternant entre les pieds de Neymar qui tatouait la cuisse d'une femme et sa tablette sur laquelle il était très actif. Le brésilien était dans son monde, ne suivant pas du tout ce qui se disait autour de lui, et Kylian se surprit à le reluquer.

Il est beau. Voilà ce qui lui vient en tête. En plus de ses pieds, il avait un beau visage. Un corps finement musclé et au vu de son métier et son cou, il devait lui aussi avoir pas mal d'encre qui lui recouvrait la peau.

Tout le reste de la journée, assit à l'accueil, il passe son temps à finir le design de sa nouvelle paire de chaussures.

— Tu voudrais bien me servir de mannequin Ney ? il s'approche de lui alors que le plus âgé s'attaquait au remplissage du dessin de la jeune femme.

Neymar tourne sur son tabouret, éteignant son pistolet.

— Tu n'as pas fini ton dessin non ?

— Si.

— Que veux-tu donc de plus de moi ? lui demande-t'il, fatigué d'avoir constamment le regard perçant du plus jeune sur lui.

— Ce modèle est pour toi, inspiré de toi. Il faudra que tu les porte et que je prenne des photos. Pour mon projet que je dois rendre la semaine prochaine, il lui explique sereinement.

Neymar soupire.

— Tu me laissera tranquille après ?

— Évidemment !

Le brésilien n'est pas convaincu par le sourire rayonnant que lui offre le métis, soudainement excité. Il plisse les yeux, incrédule.

— Mouais...

— Du coup, je peux avoir ton numéro s'te plaît ?

— Les méthodes de dragues ont changés depuis mon époque ! Un rendez-vous dans son studio pour prendre de simples photos et que se passera-t-il ensuite ? s'incruste la cliente de Neymar, leur souriant doucement.

Kylian la toise et se retient d'allumer la machine pour la tatouer lui-même. De quoi elle se mêle ?

Il détourne son attention sur le brésilien, lui tendant son téléphone déverrouiller. Il préfère ignorer la blondasse.

— Ney' ?

Il saisit l'appareil après avoir retiré son gant et entre son numéro. Kylian le renomme discrètement en récupérant son bien.

— Tu peux venir à l'appart que je partage avec Leroy, Hous' et Ezgjan ?

— Je préfèrerai le loft de Memphis. Il est spacieux. Ou alors, mon studio, il jeta un regard appuyé à la blonde qui roucoula.

Neymar haussa des épaules et replaça ses gants et ses lunettes de protection.

— Comme tu veux.

Kylian, au lieu de partir s'assoir à sa place à l'accueil que Memphis était venu à aménagé pour lui, décide d'aller déranger les deux managers et Alioski. C'était surtout pour remonter le moral de l'argentin qui était un peu mal d'avoir écoulé sa pause derrière son ordinateur, trop occupé à passer des coups de fils à droite et à gauche.

— Sergi !

— Ah non, pas toi ! souffle l'intéressé en relevant la tête de ses papiers.

Il tire une chaise et s'assoit en face du bureau de l'Argentin.

— Regarde mon dessin ! Je l'ai fini, déclare-t-il les yeux pétillants en tendant le rendu visuel.

— Je dois avouer que c'est du bon boulot Kylian, son doigt glissa et une image défila. Sergio lève un regard dubitatif vers le métis, Pourquoi tu as une photo des pieds de Neymar ?

— T'es resté à ce point enfermé dans ton bureau ? Neymar est ma nouvelle muse ! Quand je l'ai vu ce matin au café, j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration que j'avais perdu depuis un petit moment.

Sergio lui rend sa tablette.

— Je ne te savais pas piedophile Ky'.

— C'est fétichiste des pieds Sergi, non _piedophile._ Puis je ne le suis pas en réalité.

— Pour moi, dès que tu travaille sur les pieds, tu es un piedophile.

— Mais c'est que tu insiste en plus... ricane le plus jeune avant de reprendre, J'ai juste une passion pour les chaussures, pas pour les pieds.

Ils discutent un long moment et Sergio aide Kylian sur ses travaux en lui donnant des conseils pour les améliorer. Le jeune homme retrouve sa vivacité d'esprit artistique et boucle ses croquis en un temps record. Ils travaillent tellement longtemps, qu'ils ne remarquent pas la tombée de la nuit. C'est Leroy qui vient briser leur bulle, et Kylian note le petit regard entre son collègue et son ami qui baisse aussitôt la tête sur son bureau, faisant mine de chercher dans ses papiers.

— Hum...Salut. Vous avez vu Ezgjan ? On doit rentrer là.

— Où il y a Pablo, il y a Alioski, lui répond le français métissé en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

— Bah on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge...

Apparemment, Pablo et Ezgjan étaient portés disparus. 


	5. 4 - εzgjan

Il était une fois, lui. Qui est donc ce lui, pouvez-vous demander ? A quoi ressemble-t-il, quels sont ses rêves, ses ambitions, ses aspirations ? Car un lui, peut aussi bien être un « je » dans certains cas. Ou même un « nous ». Tout est une question de point de vue.

Alors un lui.

Un jeune de vingt-un an à la popularité ravageuse. Il est mannequin après tout. Sa mère rêvait d'avoir une fille, elle l'a eu lui, et l'a élevé selon des ambitions plus que douteuses. Il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment. Cela a fait de lui ce qu'il est d'une certaine manière.

Intronisé à cette idée, cela ne l'a même pas empêché de se faire des amis sur la route menant au sommet. Personne dans son milieu heureusement. Là-bas, les gens préféreraient sûrement lui arracher les membres un par un plutôt que de devenir son "pote".

Des styles ultra-fins, presque efféminés, aux genres plus classiques, plus badboy. Il a tout porté et tout lui est allé. De A à Z, il est sûr de son charme. Il a fait les "stages" du monde entier, a enfilé les vêtements de grands créateurs.

Il regrette parfois de ne pas avoir fini ses études. Il vit au jour le jour, après son mannequinat, il n'a rien. Un bac S, sûr. Rien après. Il n'a jamais réussi à imaginer sa vie, il n'a jamais réussi à se projeter dans le futur.

Cela a toujours créé une faille en lui. Au milieu de son jeu de miroir, de sa parfaite confiance en soi, un éclat. Une fissure.

Si petite. Mais qui a déjà causé de gros ravages en lui. Il essaye de ne jamais y penser, de ne pas replonger dedans. Le calvaire de sa vie. À seize ans. Il a encore l'image du sang sur ses mains, rouge partout. Il ne veut pas s'en souvenir.

Instable; ce n'est plus lui aujourd'hui. Il reste impulsif, charmeur, social. Un peu trop solaire parfois. Il cache une certaine solitude. Il est isolé au sommet. Sachant que personne ne peut vraiment le comprendre, il a abandonné depuis longtemps sa quête de l'amour.

Conquête sur conquête. Un vrai _Heartbreaker_. Il déteste quand on lui résiste.

Alors voilà, Ezgjan s'assoie tranquillement sur la table, croise les jambes, s'appuyant sur ses bras étendus derrière lui. Il jette un regard en coin à Pablo, haussant les sourcils d'un air aguicheur.

— Oui ?

— Alioski ...

— C'est mon prénom.

— Tu es vraiment exaspérant.

L'espagnol lui tourne le dos en soupirant. Il rit doucement et se relève d'un geste souple pour venir se coller à sa "cible", passant ses bras autour de son cou.

— Exaspérant ? Allez, je suis sûr que tu as connu des personnes plus exaspérantes que moi.

— Oui et je les ai préférées. Au moins elles n'essayaient pas de me mettre dans leur lit.

— L'idée te rebute tant que ça ? J'ai choqué ta petite âme d'hétéro sensible ?

Quand il sent le plus âgé se figer contre lui, il croit avoir touché un point sensible et est à deux doigts de s'excuser car c'est un sujet sur lequel il se permet rarement un jugement. C'est aussi à ce moment que le manager a un petit ricanement presque grinçant.

— S'il y a beaucoup de choses qui me décrivent, "hétéro" n'en fait pas parti, querido.

Oh. C'était de l'espagnol ça ? Il se sent étroitement allumé par ce simple mot. Le sex-appeal de l'autre homme était déjà évident mais maintenant ...

Ce qu'il peut dire c'est qu'il a déjà connu plus beaux hommes mais Pablo n'est certainement pas en reste. Grand au corps forgé, visible par les vêtements qu'il porte, un visage en longueur, des yeux bruns doux. Quelqu'un doté d'une grande patience qu'il va s'amuser à user.

— Alors pourquoi tu me résistes ? On pourrait prendre du bon temps, toi et moi.

— Le travail reste le travail.

— Cela veut dire qu'en dehors du travail, je peux t'avoir ?

Son comparse ne répond pas, se détachant de son emprise pour aller récupérer son ordinateur sur lequel il semble vérifier quelques données.

— Tu sais que si tu ne réponds pas, je prendrais ça pour un oui ?

— Tu peux choisir la réponse que tu veux ... si tu te tais un instant, querido !

Il cligne des yeux, toujours pas habitué à ces mots prononcés dans une langue étrangère. Cela le fait hésiter. Le silence s’intercale entre eux lorsqu'il réalise ce qui a été dit. Il ... peut prendre la réponse qu'il veut ?

Devant lui, Pablo jette un coup d’œil à Sergio, quelques mètres plus loin, profondément plongé dans son travail, et secoue la tête négativement, récupérant son ordinateur et son manteau. L'employé le prend ensuite par le bras et l'entraîne à sa suite vers une porte dérobée.

— Euuuuh, excuse-moi, Hernández, commence-t-il plutôt hésitant, mais où est-ce qu'on va ?

— Chez moi.

Ils entrent dans un parking à air libre et son "kidnappeur" déverrouille une Audi A8 flambant neuve devant laquelle il ne peut s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration.

— Habituellement j'attends au moins le deuxième rendez-vous avant d'aller chez des inconnus mais bon je vais faire une exception.

— C'est le travail, Alioski.

Ils montent dans la voiture et les voilà qui roulent sans grande hésitation. Ezgjan regarde autour de lui, essayant presque de mémoriser le chemin, pas si long, jusqu'à la maison de son partenaire.

Assez spacieuse mais simple, telle qu'il aurait décrit l'homme, avec une devanture moderne et un jardin. Ce n'est pas un endroit fait pour une personne mais ... pour une famille ?

Il se mord la lèvre assez violemment, figé devant la façade. De tout ce qu'il a imaginé, il n'a jamais pensé à ça. Et s'il est casé, marié, avec des enfants ? Son hôte n'est pas si vieux mais il a l'âge pour.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? Rentre non ?

Il offre un sourire tremblant et passe le seuil, ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. L'intérieur est propre, calme. Il essaye de rester composé.

— Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie Hernández ?

Le-dit se tourne vers lui, haussant les sourcils et le jaugeant de haut en bas, l'air légèrement moqueur.

— Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé me draguer sans vergogne si j'avais une famille ? Et, d'ailleurs, quand tu me fais autant de rentre-dedans, ce n'est pas bizarre de m'appeler par mon nom de famille ?

La surprise s'empare de lui et, au fond, il le sait, il est soulagé. Il se détend immédiatement et gonfle les joues, boudeur, en réponse.

— Je le ferais si tu m'appelles aussi par mon prénom.

— Oui, oui, très bien, Ezgjan.

Il peut mourir heureux aujourd'hui. C'est mal. Il ne devrait pas se laisser prendre au jeu lui-même. Il est censé être celui qui séduit pas l'inverse. Mais son camarade est si irrésistible. Ce n'est pas juste.

— Très bien, Pablo. Alors la raison de ma venue ici ? Je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas pour céder à mes avances, bien que ça m'aurait davantage plu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Audacieux. Il bégaie un instant avant de se reprendre. L'espagnol rit doucement, vient lui effleurer la joue d'un geste si léger qu'il a l'impression de l'avoir imaginé.

— Je vais prendre tes mesures pour être raccord par rapport aux vêtements qu'on va te fournir pour les prochaines séances ?

Le plus âgé laisse errer son regard sur lui, de haut en bas. Il en est bien trop conscient et déglutit, se sentant à découvert.

— Tu dois être pareil que Sergio pour la taille. Je pense cependant que tu es plus fin que lui. Ton poids ?

— 63kg.

— Ouais, une différence de dix kilos. Je vais chercher un mètre, on va procéder assez rapidement.

Ce ne semble pas être son métier principal pourtant Pablo a un très bon œil, c'est étonnant. Et il sait de quoi il parle, il connaît sa profession. Il se plie ensuite aux mesures soigneuses du manager qui l'examine sous toutes les coutures.

— Tu gères les filières à l'étranger alors ? Ce n'est pas trop dur quand je vois que tu t'occupes de détails comme ça également, ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Je veux aider Mem' au maximum. Il a réussi à me redonner goût à la vie, à m'offrir des objectifs au moment où j'étais au plus bas, je lui en suis reconnaissant, bien sûr.

Une très forte amitié, un amour qui n'est pas dans la romance mais qui n'a pas besoin de mots, d'exemple. Quelque chose d'imbattable ... qui le décourage un peu d'une certaine façon.

— Et toi ?

— Uh ?

— Tu ne fais que du mannequinat ?

Ezgjan hausse les épaules, ayant définitivement perdu tout sourire. Il n'aime pas les courses perdues d'avance. Il sera évident que Memphis passera toujours avant tout et il comprend. Vraiment. Il ressent presque la même chose envers Houssem qui lui a apporté des amis, qui a su comment se comporter avec lui bien qu'il ne lui ai jamais rien dit de ses crises.

— C'est peut-être la seule chose pour laquelle je suis doué.

Il y a un éclat dans les yeux du plus âgé, un éclat fort, qui n'est pas de la pitié ou un vague sentiment s'en rapprochant, non. Le manager pose sa main sur sa joue, fixant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre.

— Ça, je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai.

Un petit moment. Tout pourrait arriver. Une voiture pourrait passer dans la rue, votre téléphone pourrait tomber à terre, leurs lèvres pourraient se rencontrer.

Une forte vibration.

Son mobile. Merde ! Il l'attrape avec des mains tremblantes, assez frustré de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout du moment.

— H-Houss ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Bon sang ! T'es passé où du con ?

Une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Pablo lui lance un regard inquiet et pose une main sur la sienne pour le calmer. Il le remercie d'un hochement de tête.

— Désolé, je ... Je suis chez Pablo. On est partis prendre mes mesures et régler les détails.

— Prévenez la prochaine fois, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on cherche à vous joindre, à vous appeler.

— Tu sais qu'on est quand même des adultes matures et vaccinés ?

D'ici, il peut déjà voir son ami rouler des yeux, agacé.

— Mature, c'est pas toi déjà. Puis, moi je m'en fous mais je suis sûr que t'as pas tes clés. Alors si tu te grouilles pas de nous rejoindre au salon, on ferme à clé et tu dors dehors.

Ah.

— J'arrive, j'arrive ! M'abandonnez pas dehors, je me grouille, promis !

En vitesse, Ezgjan récupère sa veste et son porte-feuille, puisque c'est la seule chose qu'il a sur lui et se précipite vers l'entrée.

— Désolé, je dois rejoindre Houss' au salon.

— Et tes mensurations ?

— Je suis sûr que je peux te les retrouver avec mon dernier shooting !

Pablo secoue la tête, incrédule, avant de le suivre dehors, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ce devrait peut-être être déjà indicateur de sa bêtise.

— Et tu vas y aller comment ? À pied ? Je suis sûr que tu connais même pas la route. Je te ramène, allez.

En manque de temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une meilleure option. Enfin, c'est probablement la meilleur option qu'il ait pu jamais avoir puisqu'il est avec son espagnol mais bon.

— Tu aurais pu me dire que la séance d'aujourd'hui était inutile, ça nous aurait évité bien des calvaires.

— Je n'aurais jamais manqué une occasion d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi.

— Crois-moi, pour un rendez-vous, ce ne serait pas la même ambiance, querido. Pas du tout.

— Uh, uh ?

Il est soudain très intéressé. Son partenaire garde les yeux rivés sur la route, l'air concentré, ce qui le rend davantage en alerte.

— Un dîner aux chandelles serait la moindre des choses. Je ferais en sorte que ce soit dans un endroit où tu te plaises, où tu puisses briller comme tu le fais si bien. Je t'offrirais beaucoup, parce que je pense que tu le mérites et- ... on est arrivés.

Il contemple la boutique avec un certain dépit et descend de la voiture. Il se permet de s'arrêter quand même au niveau de la vitre du conducteur pour protester.

— Quoi ?! Non, continue. Je veux savoir moi. Tout savoir !

— Au lieu de savoir, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux de le vivre ?

Et juste comme ça, Pablo dépose un baiser sur sa joue, au coin de ses lèvres, avant de s'en aller. Il reste quelques instants, ébahi, le cœur battant et le visage écarlate, ne croyant pas à ce qui vient d'arriver.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

Il entre dans l'enseigne pour trouver Houssem dans une bonne discussion avec Memphis. Ils rient tous les deux, établissant des petites touches par ci, par là. Ils sont très mignons et un sentiment de bienveillance s'installe en lui en les voyant. Il les interrompt presque à contrecœur.

— Euh, Houss' ? On doit y aller je crois ?

— Ah. Ah, oui, désolé. Je ... je vais y aller alors Mem' ?

— Tu as toujours mon numéro si tu veux qu'on continue notre conversation. J'attendrais ton message !

— Je n'y manquerais pas.

Guimauve. Waaaaaaa. Il traîne presque son ami rêveur derrière lui pour rentrer chez eux. Il se moque un peu.

— Tu aurais dû me le dire si tu voulais te faire mon patron, j'aurais pu essayer de t'avoir son numéro plus tôt.

— Ezgjan ! Sérieusement, ce n'est pas comme ça. On prend notre temps. Alors que toi ... dieu seul sait ce que tu es allé faire chez Pablo.

— Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu, marmonne-t-il, mécontent en se souvenant des événements.

— Quoi ?

Il hausse les épaules, préférant ne pas répondre. Ils entrent dans leur appartement et est surpris quand il trouve ... Sergio dans la cuisine ? Il se tourne vers Houssem, un sourcil levé, en attente d'explications.

— Me regarde pas comme ça, il est pas là pour moi hein !

Ezgjan se retourne vers l'argentin qui sourit presque timidement devant une telle entrée et qui tient deux tasses dans ses mains.

— Je suis là pour Le'. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'essayerais de ne pas vous déranger.

— Pour ... Le' ?

— Je vais y retourner d'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Il suit du regard l'invité jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Leroy qui se referme derrière lui. Il prend un moment pour s'asseoir parce que la situation lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Tout va trop vite pour ainsi dire.

— Il y a quoi avec Le' ? Je sais que ça n'allait pas trop ces derniers temps mais en quoi Sergio l'aide exactement ? Ils font quoi dans sa chambre ? Ils couchent, ils méditent, ils chantent, je sais pas moi ?

— J'aimerais en savoir plus que toi mais ... Le' a eu un appel cet aprèm, il a refusé de me dire ce que c'était mais il s'est renfermé sur lui-même après ça. Puis vous avez disparu alors il m'a appelé au salon. De fil en aiguille, c'est Sergio qui l'a pris en charge, et je suis resté pour t'attendre.

Un appel ? Il sait que leur ami a des problèmes personnels importants mais ils ne savent pas à propos de quoi. Peu importe à quel point ils ont essayé d'être mis au courant, ces derniers temps, le métisse se ferme toujours à eux. Il espère que Sergio arrivera là où ils ont échoué ...

— Bon, et sinon Ney ? Il est passé où lui ?

— Ah ... chez l'autre fétichiste là. Ou en tout cas, il est parti le voir, je crois. En fait, je suis pas sûr de ce que j'avance du tout. Il m'a appelé mais c'était vachement flou ce qu'il disait.

— Donc il pourrait autant être chez Kylian que d'être parti vendre de la drogue ou en boîte ?

— Oui.

Il pousse un soupir, se complaît dans leur canapé. Pas besoin de trop réfléchir. Il se sent si fatigué après une telle journée qu'il préfère fermer les yeux.

— Je peux relancer ma série ?

— Le truc coréen là avec les étudiants qui font un procès ?

— Ouais, ouais. Tu ne veux pas manger d'ailleurs ? Ney a cuisiné avant de partir apparemment, pour changer de la pizza.

— C'est comestible au moins ?

Houssem se laisse tomber dans le canapé, téléphone à la main, semblant envoyer des messages. Probablement à Memphis. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait après tout.

— C'est même assez bon. Étonnant. Je crois que c'est un plat brésilien, j'ai pas retenu le nom.

— Je verrais si j'ai faim plus tard. Alors, tu la mets ta série ?

— Deux secondes, deux secondes.

Après une légère introduction avec un logo bien connu commençant par un N, il se laisse de nouveau aller à la détente. Il ne veut pas trop penser à ce qui s'est passé pour l'instant. Il sait juste qu'il a de l'espoir, beaucoup d'espoir.

Et quelques questions.

Comme sur la véritable location de Neymar, ce qui reste un détail mineur. Ou une chose plus importante qui semble prendre de l'ampleur. Ce que sont en train de faire Sergio et Leroy dans la chambre si proche d'eux. Qu'a donc réellement Leroy ?


End file.
